My Strenght
by Edhiltam
Summary: Kazuki Suzuna is Tetsuro Kuroo's girlfriend. The two of them couldn't be more happy than now. But something will happen and Suzuna's world begins to fall. As to Kuroo, his world will fall as well.


Tetsuro Kuroo looked at the volleyball court below him. His team finished a amical match again Aoba Jousei and Tetsuro was waiting for someone to come while playing with a ball. He spinned it in his hands and sighed.

"I thought she was on the track and field club ! She is taking too long !"

He sat on a chair and tilted his head backwards. He jumped a little when he met Kazuki's eyes. "Kuroo-senpai ! Congratulations for your victory !" She grinned at him and jumped above the chair to be besides Tetsuro.

He smirked at her and poked her on the cheek. "Suzuna ! You were too long !" Kazuki laughed. "Sorry ! But here for you !" She gave him lots of stuff. Tetsuro looked at her with wide eyes.

He looked at everything she had on her arms, fresh and cold water, some snacks, sandwichs and sweets. Tetsuro took everything and put it on the free chair next to him. He shook his head while smiling and looked at Kazuki.

She was grinning at him and tilted her head while pouting. "I am sorry… I wanted to give you some grilled mackerel but it's better to eat it when it's still hot !"

Tetsuro took a sandwich and opened the packaging while listening to Kazuki. He smiled mischieviously at her words. "Then, invite me in your flat." Kazuki laughed at his proposition. "Okay !" She kissed him gently on his cheek, she hid her face in her hands for one second and stared at Tetsuro.

Tetsuro's cheeks were a little red and he glanced at Kazuki. She was grinning but her cheeks were also extremely red. Tetsuro took the sandwich and shoved it in Kazuki's mouth.

He approached his body close to her and looked at her straight in the eyes. "Don't invite guys in your house, it's dangerous, you idiot. Specially if you live alone." He flicked her on the forehead and smiled gently at her.

She was his world.

…

' _Come on… Remains 5 seconds !_ '

' _4_ '

' _3_ '

' _2_ '

' _1_ '

The ring bell and Tetsuro threw his books and pencil case in his bag. All the students looked at him, surprised and bewildered. He ran outside the classroom and heard his teacher yelling at him. He grinned and ran towards the school's gates.

Quickly, he put his shoes and ran outside the school. Kazuki was waiting for him and when she saw Tetsuro she jumped everywhere. "Kuroo-senpai ! Come on !"

He smirked and took her by the hand while running, Kazuki laughed as well and ran. Quickly, Kazuki began to sprint with an extreme speed and Tetsuro followed her. But after a few seconds, Tetsuro went past her and he turned his body. Kazuki ran into his arms and Tetsuro hugged her tightly.

"Don't run that fast ! Don't forget you have a skirt !" Kazuki burried her face in her chest and hugged him tightly. Tetsuro smiled at her cute attitude and he kissed her gently on the forehead.

Kazuki was blushing lightly and smiled sweetly at him. "Let's go."

…

Kazuki and Tetsuro were together in Kazuki's flat. They were playing some games together in the small living room. The two of them were on the couch. Tetsuro was behind Kazuki and she was sitting between his legs. The two of them were playing at a portable game console.

Tetsuro didn't mind the game instead he hugged Kazuki and played with her bow tie. Kazuki was stuggling with her game and suddenly, she pouted. "Kuroo-senpai… It's too hard ! I can't win this boss ! Why did I put the difficult mode ?!"

Tetsuro took her console and put it on the floor. He began to kiss Kazuki's neck and she let a moan. "Kuroo-senpai !" Tetsuro grinned mischieviously and began to tickle her below her armpits, she began to laugh uncontrollably and Tetsuro pinned her down on the couch and kissed everywhere on her neck.

…

Meanwhile, Kazuki's phone was ringing. Someone was calling her but unfortunately, her phone was on the silent mode and she couldn't pick the call. On her phone was displaying the name ' _Hospital_ '.


End file.
